


Be Mine

by beelzebaey



Series: Obey Me! Oneshots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal or Vaginal Sex (not specified so it's your choice), Feelings, Gender Neutral (not specified so again it's your choice), Multi, No Pronouns for MC, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, kinda soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebaey/pseuds/beelzebaey
Summary: MC returns to Devildom after a few months, it was time to meet up with Lucifer again...."Say..." he bent his legs, planting his feet on the mattress, going even deeper inside me. "Say that you are mine." [...]"Every day I woke up hoping to see you..." [...]"Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me."
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is NOT my first language and, you know, i'm a human and human make mistakes, probably you'll find some here, but i'm sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and keep in mind this is explicit, if you don't feel comfortable reading things like that just stop, please.
> 
> Thanks for the attention, and have fun

I started grinding in circles, closing my eyes, Lucifer holding my hips tightly would clearly leave a mark.

He moaned my name and a shiver went up my spine, he thrusted his own hips forward, making me bite my lips.

"I said..." he started to speak, i bit my lips "That you were mine..."

I put my hands on his chest, lowering my head, feeling his strong and without a set rhythm thrusts, trying to match the moviment while i ride.

"But you never answered..." his voice was low, hoarse, he pulled my head on his shoulder, caressing my hair.

"Say..." he bent his legs, planting his feet on the mattress, going even deeper inside me. "Say that you are mine."

I moaned loud with the sudden movement, my mind was having trouble thinking, his voice seemed to resonate inside me, the sensation consuming me.

"Say you're mine..." he said through moans, gently pulling my hair and making me look into his eyes "Please..." It took me by surprise, my heart skiped a beat, Lucifer for the first time looked vulnerable, almost hurt.

I pulled him into a kiss, intense, overflowing everything I couldn't say in words since his hips didn't stop for a minute, melting my body, burning me in a spectacular way.

"I am yours..." I replied in a sigh, biting his lower lip "I am all yours."

He groaned, closing his eyes and pulling me into another kiss as intense as the previous one, both his hands moved to grab my ass hard.

It was my turn to moan loudly, he squeezed the flesh, opening me more while he fucked me hard. The noises I let out badly were muffled by the lips on me, I tried to keep my eyes open, but the pleasure I felt left me without strength, I laid my body on Lucifer's chest, letting him control his movements, letting him take me complete.

"I'm yours..." I repeated softly through the moans, biting one of his shoulders "all yours..."

Lucifer let out noises that made it clear that he was as lost in the feelings as I was, going crazy like and with me.

He tightened his fingers on my ass and I bit his shoulder while moaning, feeling a wave of pleasure shake my body, curling my toes.

I was almost falling apart on his lap, I felt my throat hurt, but the sounds wouldn't stop, the movements getting more abrupt, the growing sensation inside me numbing my mind.

"Lucifer... nhn... Lucifer... Ahn!" I turned my face away,sucking on his neck hard, hearing a hoarse moan in response, our breaths mingling and, in a strong thrust where I felt him throbbing deep inside me, I reached my climax.

Still savoring the sensation, shaking completely and being more stimulated by Lucifer's thrusts on me, I felt him burying himself in me strongly, filling me completely.

He put a hand in my hair, pulling weakly and making me look at him, his eyes full of emotions that I couldn't even describe.

"I'm yours too..." he whispered and for a moment I doubted I heard him right, but the soft kisses on my lips and face made me sure.

He slowly pulled his cock out of me, making me let out sighs, still gently kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Can't you stay?" he asked uncertainly, staring at my face, the sad look in his eyes already seemed to know the answer.

"I can't..." I said, Lucifer closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, pulled my hand to his face, kissing my palm.

He stayed like that for an instant as if thinking about what to say, his arm around my body refused to let go, he wanted me close and I felt my heart pounding, the expression on his face looked like someone trying to fight his own doubts and feelings.

When he opened his eyes I brought my other hand to his face and touched my forehead to his.

"I don't know..." He started to say, his voice low and uncertain "I don't know how to deal with this feeling". He put his hand over mine, interlacing our fingers.

"Seeing you today..." he closed his eyes "Having you here... I never felt anything like it"

He called my name almost in a sigh, I squeezed his hand, making it clear that I was present and would remain there, with him.

"Hearing you tell about your days and knowing that I am not part of them, knowing that you are surrounded by people that I don't even know the faces..." he frowned, as if it hurt him.

"Every day I woke up hoping to see you..." He opened his eyes again, tilting his face a little to caress himself in the palm of my hand "Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me."

He kissed the palm of my hand, smiling weakly."I don't want to lose you..." he sighed

I replied by lowering my face and stealing a short kiss, he returned it gently.

"You won't." I said, with more certainty than I ever had in anything in my life, red eyes fixed on me. "I told you, I'm yours, no matter where I am, it won't change."

I caressed his face, my heart melting when I saw Lucifer smile. He pulled me in for another kiss. Slow and sentimental, I felt that that kiss helped to fill in the gaps, making clear feelings that I had no opportunity to express in words. It wasn't just my heart that was pounding.

"I love you" I could hear at the end, my chest ached wonderfully and I felt tears wanting to escape my eyes. I held Lucifer's face with both hands, putting our foreheads together again, his eyes had a glow that I had never seen before and that I was sure was just for me.

"I love you too" I replied and the smile on both of our faces soon merged into another intense kiss.  
And we would spend the night discovering feelings, sharing each part of ourselves.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, you can support me & buy me a coffee ☕️  
> ♡ https://ko-fi.com/mrobrotzly


End file.
